Marionette
by hiuofvbnrjekvji
Summary: Allen is pronounced dead, but no one knows where his body is. The only thing left is a bloody message on the wall. Kanda won't give up untill he finds the moyashi. Currently being redone.
1. intro

*Hiding* ehehehe… Hi guys… I know I haven't updated in… well forever, and I'm super SUPER sorry about that! D: But I have a good reason! You see, I got into chambers this year and I have two AP classes and I'm taking chemistry and I got a part in the King and I and yeah… Okay so they're not good reasons… But I uploaded! A-and I'm working on the other chapters too! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!

So yeah, I'm re-writing this story because I kind of changed my mind on what I wanted to do with it. Because I was gonna kill Allen. But my friend told me she would kill me if I killed Allen so… yeah. I'm gonna change it. :D

WARNING! It's actually really important that you read the newness of the chapters because I'm changing a whole lot of shit… :D

Also, I'm looking for a beta, because I FINALLY did and outline for this story and I actually have a schedule planned and stuff so expect regular updates! Yay!

Long AN is long.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

A marionette.

That was what he was. They gave him orders, he carried them out. No if's, and's, or but's about it. He sighed in the empty train compartment. This was a solo mission, and it was one "only he could carry out." Or that's what they told him.

But he knew what they were doing; this was a test to prove his loyalty, to prove that he was the same doll that he was when he first came to the order. But he was no longer that naïve little boy that first showed up at their door step. Oh no, now he was what the rumors were saying. Yes, he now knew what he carried, no, was becoming. He was slowly being taken over by the 14th Noah.

He sighed again. He was tired of being alone, well Link stalked him 24/7, but he wasn't a friend, a person he could talk to freely, be a "normal" teenage buy around, not that he ever qualified as normal anyhow. He felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek. Now he was _crying_. Lovely, just fucking wonderful. This was just what he needed on top everything.

What was he supposed to _do _on this mission anyways? He pulled out the mission info and skimmed through them.

"_Akuma everywhere….disappearances….exorcists…..Noah capturing finders and exorcists alike."_

Ah, right they wanted him to check what was going on with the Noah. He rolled his eyes and turned his face to the window, watching the scenery zip by Distorted by the rain. He tried to see how much time until night fell. The longer he sat there the easier it was to just let himself fall into the dreamless bliss of slumber. Just as he felt himself slip into dream land, the world around him jolted to a stop.

Fully awake now he activated his innocence and started to scan the area around him. Seeing nothing he reached for the door only to hear disgustingly familiar voice come from behind him.

"Hello Shonen."

He quickly spun around to face the Noah. Allen scowled and glared at him with blood-shot eyes."What do you want Tyki."

Tyki stared at him. "Love, "He started, "Were you crying?"

Allen's face went a light pink and he looked away reflexively, giving Tyki an opportunity to strike. Tyki swiftly delivered a punch to Allen's stomach, making him double over, sputtering.

Tyki grinned when the shorter boy glared at him and brought up his sword. He swung skillfully, but the smirking Noah gracefully evaded the attack, and let the weapon embed itself into the seat of the compartment.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Allen turned toward Tyki with his bare hand, ready to put up a fight. Tyki, on the other hand, had other ideas. The Noah of pleasure sliced open Allen's hand and knocked him down, putting his foot on top of him to keep the white-haired boy there.

"I hope you're up for a trip love." He said with a grin.

Realizing he would not win this fight, Allen quickly scribbled something on the floor with his blood, making sure not just anyone would be able to understand it.

Tyki ignored the shorter boy's movements and leaned down to flip him over. Tyki cuffed Allen over the head, effectively making him pass out. The Noah of pleasure continued to stare hungrily at the boy before whispering, "Good night, my pet."

Tyki gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He walked toward Road's door, stopping to smirk at her.

"Is it my turn yet uncle Tyki? Can I make this ugly train pretty yet?" She pleaded, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Knock yourself out kiddo." Tyki said smoothly, "Just try to make it believable."

"Okay~! Bye bye Allen~!" She waved at the two before sending a handful of Level two's into the rest of the train.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

So yeah… changes. This was my first whole battley scene thingy so I'm sorry if it's not that good… um, I plan on this being around 10-15 chapters long but I could be wrong.

Very wrong.

Anyways, thank you for reading :D

~Anya (Yeah, I'm putting my actual nick name now.)


	2. Camera

Again there are a few changes, but for the most part I really like this chapter the way it is, I'm really just cleaning it up a bit :D

WARNING! This story does have gore and other unpleasant things! The starting point of said gore starts with this chapter, so if you don't like it, you probably shouldn't read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Komui could barely stop the bile that rose in his throat. The sight that greeted him was horrible, one that would burn itself into his memories and terrorize his dream for years to come.

He tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself.

"What happened?" he finally managed to say. He still refused to open his eyes, but he knew he couldn't escape the reality of what had happened.

"W-we don't know." One of the scientists said in a shaky voice, "There's almost nothing left, i-it looked like, like he was exploded from the inside."

"All that's left is a print of his body inside the blood splattered on the floor," A green scientist added," and marks that looks like he was trying to claw his way out of the room…"

Komui took a deep breath, bad idea. It smelled like rotting flesh in here. How had he not noticed it before? After all, it was a smell you never forgot, it was the kind of stench that invaded your dreams. His head was clouded by the perfume of death as he opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes wander the train compartment.

His eyes landed on the claw marks filled with Allen Walker's blood. Allen Walker. How was everyone going to react to his death? He sighed again, letting his eyes wander the compartment again. Blood filled grooves, blood splatter, message written in blood, more bloo- wait, bloody message? Komui walker over to the left seat and went down on one knee to get a better view of the previously dripping message. He quickly snapped a picture and began to read it.

'_Find what the ghost is searching for,_

_Now that the door has finally closed._

_The timeless dance was danced once more,_

_Search for the thing that disposed._

_Find me.'_

"Why in the world would he write that? It doesn't make any sense!" Komui thought. "Not to me any way… Wait! That's it! I need to deliver this message to the right person! Bookman, bookman and Lavi should be able to figure this out!"

"Please, _please _God, let this be a sign. Let this lead us to Allen. Let him be alive." He thought to himself. He stood up to leave this god forsaken train compartment when he heard a voice say, "So he's finally gone."

Komui turned to see none other than Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

"What did you say?" Komui said seething.

"I was only saying that I knew he would 'disappear'. He is obviously not dead; he's just gone off with the Noah." Rouvelier said with a smirk on his face.

Komui could only gape at him. "Allen would _never_ do anything even remotely close to that! Out of everyone in the order, Allen is the most loyal!" Komui argued.

Rouvelier glared at Komui then his eyes singled in on the picture he was holding. He held out his hand expectantly and Komui had no choice but to give him the picture. Rouvelier quickly read it, his eyes growing smaller and smaller the farther he got.

He turned his glare to komui and said, "No one is to look for this boy, if I find out anyone has tried they will be executed along with anyone they bring back. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Komui said glaring at the blood splattered floor.

"Lovely." Rouvelier replied with the disgustingly fake smile plastered on his face as he ripped the picture into a million little pieces. Dropping the pieces onto the floor, he quickly walked from the room, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork.

What he didn't remember was A) Komui hated him and B) Komui still had that lovely little camera with him.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Okies that was the first (second?) chapter! Sorry it's still a little short

Reviews please! ^3^

~Anya


	3. Awake

Urgh, I'm sorry for not updating for so long D: my computer officially died and my microsoft word doesn't work... period...

Disclaimer- I own nothing… but how I wish I did T-T

**I opened my eyes to darkness, nothing but the darkness. I tried to yell for help, but found that my pleas for help were muffled.**

**Then the room was filled with a blinding white light.**

**I blinked, confused and began to feel very afraid of the place I am in.**

**That fear was only increased when I heard **_**his**_** voice come from my left.**

"**So," his voice purred in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "my pet is finally awake."**

**I insticntivly cringed away from him, terrified. He chuckled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his dark golden eyes.**

**He brought his hand up and showed me what he was holding.**

**A **_**very **_**sharp knife was in his hand though I only saw it for a second. I was quickly flipped over and I felt the cold knife on my back, biting into my flesh.**

**"You are now mine, even if I am not around, you will always know who you belong to shonen." he purred in my ear. I barely hearded him because i was focusing on not crying out in pain.**

_**'Help me!'**_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Kanda sat up in his bed, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he tried to slow his racing heart. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and let his head fall into his open hands.

"What the _**hell **_was that?" he said to himself, angry for being so scared over a dream. Kanda Yuu was not afraid of anything.

So why did this dream make his blood run cold?

Infuriated, he stood and grabbed mugen from his bedside fully prepared to start training; to get rid of this annoying fear.

He walked out of his room and headed to the training grounds ignoring all the frantic people running around; all the whispers.

Bakas. Didn't they have anything better to do then gossip in the halls?

He scowled and continued to the grounds only to be stopped by the infamous red-headed usagi.

"What do you want now?" kanda said to the usagi.

He frowned when his eyes found the others green one. There was a strange seriousness about him this morning.

"Kanda, the exorcists are to report to komui's office." Lavi said his tone mimicking the serious look in his eye.

Kanda raised a brow at Lavi's use of his last name.

'This must be really fucking important.' He thought to himself as he nodded in response to Lavi, telling him that he would head over.

Lavi turned and started to walk to Komui's office with Kanda following close by.

Komui looked up when Kanda and Lavi had finally arrived. He sighed and stood from his chair looking at the exorcists grimly.

Lenalee looked around the room and then at her brother, a confused expression settling on her face.

"Brother, where is Allen?" she asked, her seemingly innocent question making Lavi and Komui flinch. Bookman to closed his eyes in remorse and shook his head softly.

"That's actually why I called you all here." He said looking at everyone in the room.

Lenalee suddenly looked extremely worried, "Is he okay? What happened to him? Why isn't he here right now?"

Komui sighed and he took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Allen Walker is dead." He said in a grave voice.

His sister made a weak noise in the back of her throat before falling to the floor,sobbing.

Kanda's eyes widened as he looked at the purple-haired man.

"The moyashi's…dead?" he said quietly, although it sounded as though he had yelled it in the almost silent room. The only other thing to be heard was the sniffle from Lenalee's crying.

Komui looked into Kanda's eyes "Yes he is. Though we don't know the cause of death nor where the… body is." He said.

but his eye's told a different story.

_ "Were not sure. We need to talk." _They seemed to say.

Kanda nodded his head showing that he had understood the unspoken words.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and not much has been changed but, it'll get better I promise! :D

~Anya


End file.
